


Вода лилась

by thegamed



Series: Все тайное становится явным [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: По заявке "секс с использованием посторонних предметов, отабек застает юру за..."





	Вода лилась

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке "секс с использованием посторонних предметов, отабек застает юру за..."

Наверное, звук воды был все-таки слишком громким.  
Отабек открыл дверь в квартиру своим ключом, почесал немедленно прибежавшего Петю за ушами, вымыл руки на кухне, переоделся в домашнее, разогрел вчерашние макароны, съел, вымыл посуду за собой и за Юрой - горка в раковине копилась со вчерашнего вечера, когда они завалились спать за полночь, и до утренней тренировки оставалось всего ничего. Юра долго и вдумчиво пытался объяснить, чем, по мнению Лилии, классика в рок-обработке хуже обычной, сам иногда путался, потому что от вкусов Лилии был далек, но в процессе почти сумел убедить Отабека, а потом Отабек, который кажется, вник, попытался объяснить Юре, и спор зашел на второй круг. Дальше было уже не до посуды.  
Вода в ванной продолжала литься, и лилась она подозрительно равномерно, не с низким бульком набирающейся ванны, не меняясь постоянно, как если бы Юра стоял под душем, а просто лилась.  
Отабек подошел к двери, прислушался, а затем постучал:  
\- Юра?  
Сквозь шум Отабек различил какой-то новый звук, похожий на шипение.  
\- Юра? Ты там как? Что-то случилось?  
Что можно подолгу делать в ванной, Отабек прекрасно себе представлял - от обработки мозолей и неудачных Петиных царапин до обстоятельной дрочки, от распаривания лица для маски до попытки заснуть, стоя под душем. Но процесс как-то подозрительно затягивался.  
\- Юра, ответь, пожалуйста.  
Отабек подергал за ручку - не заперто. Потянул - и тут же раздалось Юрино:  
\- Стой!  
Неожиданно болезненное, почти со стоном, на выдохе, и Отабек рванул дверь на себя.  
Юра стоял, неловко ухватившись за край стиральной машины и загнанно дышал. Он, кажется, двинулся к двери, но запутался в штанах, спущенных до самых щиколоток, и сейчас замер, застигнутый на середине пути. Трусы лежали поверх штанов, вторая рука заведена за спину. Отабек бы немедленно ретировался и постарался все забыть, если бы не одно но - и это но выразительно оттягивало футболку, едва прикрывающую пах. Юра, и без того взмокший и порозовевший от жары и напряжения, быстро заливался густой краской. И на лице его читались досада, смущение вместе с - Отабек тешил себя надеждой - ожиданием.  
Отабек задержал дыхание, усилием воли заставив себя глядеть Юре прямо в переносицу; теплая тяжелая волна возбуждения ударила в пах. Главное сейчас не натворить дел, не спугнуть. Он медленно поднял руки, показывая Юре раскрытые ладони: не страшно, ничего плохого. Юра выжидал тоже, не начинал орать или оправдываться, и это было хорошим знаком. Отабек сделал осторожный шаг вперед, еще один и еще, пока не зашел Юре за спину. Тот не спускал с него ответного взгляда, косил глазом из-за плеча, но молчал, сжимая губы в узкую линию.  
Отабек поглядел вниз - в руке у Юры было что-то гладкое, продолговатое, обтянутое презервативом. Латекс блестел от густого слоя смазки, уже стертого на конце. Смазка видна была на ягодицах, стекала по бедрам изнутри. Гул воды сливался с шумом в ушах, изнутри жгло и распирало. И пока никто из них не успел одуматься, Отабек положил ладонь Юре не поясницу, надавил и придержал, когда тот вскинулся.  
\- Неудобно, наверное, - тупо сказал Отабек, не зная, что придумать еще. Связные мысли улетучились, он видел перед собой полуголого Юру, Юру с раздвинутыми ногами, со стояком; этот Юра позволял прикасаться к себе, успокаивать поглаживаниями занимающуюся дрожь, прогибался, подчиняясь слабому толчку пальцев.  
\- Я помогу, - произнес Отабек полувопросительно, уже зная, что можно и не спрашивать.  
Юра наклонился, оперся о стиральную машину и быстро сунул Отабеку то, что держал в руке. Предмет оказался и вправду гладким и легким.  
Отабек поддернул футболку у Юры на спине, и тот беспокойно помялся, склонил голову, так что отчетливо обрисовался выпуклый позвонок. Дома Юра собирал хвост, и сейчас было видно, как у линии роста волос торчат короткие влажные завитки. К воротнику подползала капля пота.  
Юра часто дышал и почти дрожал от напряжения, и Отабек как-то болезненно остро ощутил, что ему вовсе не хочется засовывать в Юру то, что он держит сейчас в руке: начинать нужно было вовсе не с этого.  
Отабек знал, рано или поздно кто-то из них не выдержит; он - устанет ждать, Юра - решится. Надо было начать с поцелуя - в шею, под ухом, в горло, в плечо. Отабеку хотелось потрогать губами бледные ресницы, укусить Юру за ключицу, нажать языком на маленький твердый сосок, лизнуть, ощутив вкус кожи… Нет, даже не так. Ему хотелось обнять Юру, просто подержать в руках, улучив момент, оказаться в оке этой бури. А потом - впечатать в стену, вжавшись бедрами, трахнуть быстро и жестко; он знал - и удивлялся этому, - Юра любил неожиданные и такие необычные для Отабека проявления силы. Замечал, как плывет взгляд, стоило им устроить шутливую драку. Отабек вдруг вспомнил, как странно Юра реагировал на его злость - иногда казалось, что злит специально. Что еще он мог специально делать?  
Отабек шумно выдохнул, и Юра мотнул головой, склонившись ниже.  
Мысль была глупой, но все это, все, чего Отабек хотел, казалось таким же недоступным даже здесь и сейчас, когда он стоял и разглядывал голую розовую Юрину задницу, которой он мог в любой момент коснуться. Ему этого пока не разрешали - хоть Отабек и знал, что Юра вряд ли будет против, - не просили об этом, просили о другом.  
Отабек приставил все еще непонятный предмет к Юриному копчику и, немного выждав, легко повел ниже, осторожно погладил за мошонкой. Юра расслабился почти сразу, подаваясь навстречу движению. Ему хотелось, он начал уже давно, и Отабек не стал его мучить - надавил округлым концом на вход, мышцы мягко подались. Он перехватил предмет удобнее - под пальцами было твердо, - осторожно наклонил вперед и двинул глубже, вырвав у Юры судорожный вздох. После пары движений стало совсем легко, Юра коротко всхлипывал в такт каждому толчку. Он, потянулся было к члену, но передумал и просто отставил задницу сильнее. Отабек все еще опирался Юре на поясницу, склонившись, и его собственная спина почти ныла, в паху было до боли тяжело.  
Он угадал приближение Юриного оргазма - по дрожи под ладонью, по побелевшим костяшкам сжатого кулака, по хриплому дыханию; стал давить сильнее и нажимать дольше, и Юра, тряхнув головой, с тихим долгим стоном кончил.  
Отабек осторожно вытянул и отложил предмет - приоткрытый розовый вход все еще пульсировал, - он прикоснулся пальцами, надавил. На ощупь внутри было влажно, мягко, горячо. Юра вздрогнул и обмяк.  
Отабек дал ему десяток секунд подышать, а затем аккуратно развернул к себе.  
Вода все еще лилась. От пара запотело зеркало, капли скопились на кранах и вентилях, даже на двери видны были потеки. Юра небрежно, запястьем отер пот под нижней губой, смазал капли на виске. Он смотрел на Отабека исподлобья и молчал - и Отабек смотрел в ответ, потому что ему нужно было знать: что теперь?  
И Юра зацепился пальцами за резинку треников, за трусы потянул - ближе и вниз. Отабек стоял, как завороженный. Член выскользнул из одежды, и Юра крепко обхватил головку ладонью, влажной от смазки. Отабек придержал чужое запястье, мотнул головой - хотелось другого. Юра понял его неверно - нахмурился, между бровями залегла морщинка, а потом съехал вниз, размазывая по стенке машины собственную сперму, потянулся к члену Отабека губами.  
\- Нет, - пробормотал Отабек, - нет, не надо.  
Он ухватил Юру за плечо, поднял к себе.  
\- Ты не хочешь? - спросил тот удивленно, почти зло - он часто так атаковал, чтобы не выдать обиду или испуг. - Бека? Я думал, тебе тоже…  
Стоило ему заговорить, их осторожное равновесие рухнуло, будто сломалась стена, граница неприкосновенности; Отабек подался к Юре всем телом, обхватил и прижал к себе крепко-крепко.  
\- Юра, - прошептал он ему в щеку, - что думал? Скажи еще раз.  
Юра обнял его в ответ.  
\- Думал, ты хочешь, - сказал он уже спокойней. - У тебя стоит. Или что сказать?  
Отабек судорожно выдохнул, и от щекотного дыхания под ухом Юра повел головой, выгнул шею, и Отабек не удержался - прижался к ней губами, придерживая за затылок, провел невидимую линию от горла до скулы, вслепую поцелуями нашел его рот и толкнулся языком, сначала осторожно, потом - настойчивей и глубже. Юра застонал, оторвался на секунду - вдохнуть - и выдохнул:  
\- Бека.  
\- Еще раз, - попросил Отабек.  
\- Бека? Бека, Бека, - хриплым шепотом повторил Юра ему на ухо. - Ты же все-таки хочешь. Скажи мне, как.  
\- Вот так, - ответил Отабек, целуя его в плечо. - Не делай ничего, я сам.  
Отабек опустился на колени, мазнув щекой по Юриной груди, вжался лицом в живот, стиснул ладонями бедра, провел до задницы.  
Юра опустил ладонь ему на затылок:  
\- Ты чего? Ты меня пугаешь.  
Отабек поднял глаза, улыбнулся ему снизу:  
\- Все нормально, - наклонился и прижался губами к мокрым волоскам в паху, у самого основания члена. Пальцы на затылке сжались.  
Отабек отпустил Юру, сжал собственный член. Он просто дышал Юриным запахом, знакомым, соленым; замер от напряжения и кончил почти сразу, зажмурившись до цветных пятен в глазах.  
Он поддернул штаны, тяжело встал, помог одеться Юре - тот не возражал, смотрел серьезно и внимательно. Отабек ждал вопросов, и чтобы оттянуть, а может быть, и ответить на их часть, поцеловал Юру снова. И наверное, что-то из невысказанного Юра понял, потому что поймал Отабека за руки и завел их себе за спину.  
Очень долго вокруг не было слышно ничего, кроме звуков льющейся воды. А потом замяукал и заскреб в дверь ванной некормленый Петя.

Гораздо позже Отабек понял, что так не узнал, что за вещь так помогла им тогда, но решил не спрашивать: в конце концов, какая теперь разница.


End file.
